


Teacher's Pet (Ozpin x Reader RWBY Fanfic)

by FantasticYums



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticYums/pseuds/FantasticYums
Summary: Starting your second year at Beacon Academy, you crash into the new headmaster. He immediately takes interest in you. Is it fate?Reader is 18+ so this is NOT an underage relationshipRWBY and all characters belong to Rooster Teeth.
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Crashing into Fate

I heaved my bag up onto my shoulder and strolled on to the airship. Ah, my second year at Beacon Academy. Last year was quite a doozy from start to end. But I came out with more skill and three new teammates including our fearless leader Melanie Char, the goofball Azura Aureo, the queen bee Cyane St. Clair, and me- (fn/ln), the quiet, artsy one. I spend my time designing weapons and tactical plans. I find it really hard to talk to people, sometimes even my own team. They seem to always go off on their own and never really hangout with me outside of training, unlike the other teams. I hope this year will be different, I planned some more maneuvers and such for our team to try out, and even some modifications that may help their weapons.

They say that this year has some major changes in store, including a new headmaster. Many rumors were whispered about the cabin like "I hear he's the youngest headmaster ever at beacon!" or "I hope the food will actually be decent this year". I chuckle to myself as the hologram intercom chimes on. "Good morning students, I hope you will find this to be a great school year. We will be arriving shortly at Beacon where all of you will be directed to the auditorium where you will be briefed on all the new changes.Have a safe trip, and we will be seeing you all soon!" The image fades out as the idle chatter picks up volume again. I put on my headphones and start drawing in my sketchbook. Getting lost in the zone of music and drawing, I had lost track of the world outside until I'm tapped on the shoulder by Melanie. Sliding off my headphones, I look up and smile, "Thanks Mel." "Ah what're team leaders for?"she laughs. She helps me stand up and gather my things. "What were you drawing this time (y/n)?" she asks as we stroll off the aircraft and towards the school. "Just some mods for my weapon, I'm still trying to figure out how to find the right balance of danger and aesthetic. I actually had some ideas for your and the others weapons too. Say, where are they?" I ask. "Oh, you know Cyane, off hanging with her friends and Azura is probably starting trouble somewhere" I sigh, "You're probably right, Sometimes I wonder who even designed this whole team thing- no offense, but our team isn't quite a te-" I'm interrupted as I bump into someone and fall onto my butt, sketchbook flying open and skittering across the concrete. "I-I'm so sorry!" I say as I hurriedly get up and try to gather my things as a tall man wearing a nice green suit reaches for my open sketchbook."No need to apologize, Miss..?" I look up at him and answer, "Oh! Um (fn/ln),and thanks for grabbing my sketchbook." I say nervously as he begins flipping through the pages. I look around to find Melanie and the other students have already headed inside, which makes my nervousness increase. "Um, we should really-" "Did you design these weapons yourself?" he interrupts. "I er.. yes a few of them. Some are additions of my team members weapons" I try reaching for the book as he begins walking inside. "These are truly amazing Miss (l/n), I hope your combat skills are near that of your art." He hands me back the sketchbook and smiles down at me. "Oh, uh thanks" I laugh nervously. I look across the auditorium, seeing some open seats, "So where are you planning on sitting for the 'briefing'?" I ask awkwardly, to find he has already disappeared. 'Great job (y/n),' you internally chide yourself 'you ram into a guy, lose track of your only friend, and just tried talking to said guy who has disappeared.' I sigh as I find an open seat and sit down. 'Maybe this'll be quick so I can get to the dorm,unpack and maybe get a nap in.' Idly, I flip through my sketchbook as the lights dim. I look up on stage and merely fall out of my seat.


	2. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thank you everyone for reading! I didn't think anyone would actually read this! I hope everyone is having a great holiday season. I will try to update more frequently, sorry if this chapter seems a little short

On the stage, spotlights shining on him, is the tall guy that I ran into. Maybe he is class representative or something, he is definitely too young to be the new headmaster, right? "Good afternoon students, I am Professor Ozpin, your new headmaster here at Beacon Academy." My jaw dropped, I crashed into the headmaster?! But he looks so young, and I guess the rumors were right. What if he's mad at me and I get expelled for bumping into him? Oh gods he probably thinks I'm a total klutz. My thoughts continue spiraling and before I know it, the lights turn back on and everyone is filing out. I blink back into reality and try to take some deep breaths as I start leaving the auditorium. That's when I am suddenly stopped by a hand on my shoulder, "Miss (l/n)," I turn around and am faced with the young headmaster. I smile shyly, as he asks "could I have a word with you in my office?" "Uh yes sir" I reply as we begin heading towards his office. My heart is racing as the despair sets in, 'Yep you did it this time,getting expelled in your second year for being a huge klutz and maiming the headmaster by not paying attention to where your going.' He looks back at me, "Miss (l/n), there is no need to be nervous, you're not in any trouble, I merely want to talk to you about your art" he smiles kindly at me.

We enter his office, "please have a seat, make yourself comfortable. I'll brew us some hot chocolate." He walks off into a side room as I sit in a simple leather chair in front of his desk. I put my sketchbook down, as I take in my surroundings. Beyond his desk is a large window that looks out across the campus, I stare in awe. "Beautiful view isn't it? Just one of the many perks of being the headmaster here." He adds, gently he sets a steaming mug in front of me. He strolls around to the other side of the desk with his own mug in hand and sits down. We sit in silence for a moment before I pipe in, "I am really sorry again for bumping into you Professor Ozpin." "Just call me Oz, Miss- may I call you (f/n)?" I blush at the sound of my name, "Oh uh yes you can." "I like the sound of (y/n), a beautiful, yet strong name." I nod shyly at his remark. "Anyways, (y/n), there is no need to apologize or be this shy with me," he said, taking a sip from his mug, "Do you believe in fate?" I look up at him, startled by the question, "Yes, I do. I believe everything happens for a reason. It is what helps me get through hard times, knowing that it is for a reason even if I cannot see that reason quite yet." I reply. He smiles, "Therefore, our encounter happened on purpose, didn't it? You were actually the first student whom I have met thus far." Oz states before taking a sip from his mug.

"Well the school year has only begun, there is still plenty of time to meet troublemakers and overachieving scholastics. Those are typically who show up here, in your office, I mean. I fall somewhere in the middle, seeing as I never once met the old headmaster" I replied, laughing. Oz smiled at my remark, "Well I hope to see you in my office more often, hopefully not for trouble making." He winked, as I turned my focus back towards my hot chocolate. Was it always this warm in here? 

Suddenly a large bell rang, and I quickly checked the time on my scroll. I hurriedly stood up, " Oh no! I'm supposed to be meeting up with my team to organize the dorm." "It is perfectly okay (y/n). That just means a rain check is in order" Oz says as he walks me to the elevator door. "Of course. Thank you so much for the hot chocolate." I say, looking up into his eyes. Getting caught in his stare, I almost forgot about the world around me- until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I pulled my gaze away and entered onto to the elevator. Oz smiled and gave a small wave before the door shut. 

I exhaled a big sigh and leaned back against the cool metal of the wall. Why was I so worked up about him?


	3. The Laughing Stock

Walking into the dorm, I close the door behind me, and slide down against it until I’m sitting.   
“Where have you been?” “What’s wrong? You Good?” The questions bombard me as I look up at my teammates standing above me. Except for Cyane, “I saw her heading to the headmaster’s office- with the headmaster” she said nonchalantly, continuing to unpack.   
Standing up, I attempted to hide my embarrassment as I walked over to my bunk. “Let’s just say, it has been a long day.” I say, beginning to unpack.   
“What did you do this time?” Azura probed further, “Wait wait- don’t tell me! That dude you crashed into! Oh mah gods you got detention for months for hurtling into the headmaster! And the new one at that!” Azura was going ham now, excitedly plotting together what must’ve occurred.   
I sighed loudly and rubbed my forehead, “Alright first off, how would you know I ran into anyone- seeing as you weren’t even there. Secondly, I’m not in trouble he just wanted to see my sketchbook.” I pause and look around “Sketchbook…”  
“Wow (y/n) that’s the most words you’ve ever said to us” said Cyane , rolling her eyes.   
I start panicking, “Um guys did I have my sketchbook when I walked in?” I ask, searching across the room and then digging through my bags, panic building.  
“Oh man you must’ve left it in his office? Hahaha Now he’s gonna see all your nakey drawings!” Azura said, rolling with laughter.  
Dropping onto my bed, dejectedly I cover my face with my arm.   
“They’re nude model references not porn. Right, (y/n)?” Melanie asks, sitting down next me.  
“Ugggh that’s not the point.” I groan, “I don’t have time to go back until later tomorrow and,” “You don’t want to go back?” Melanie asked.  
Sitting up, resting my back against the wall, I add, “No it’s not that I don’t want to go back, it’s like I get all flustered around him. And not the typical way a student gets weird around a headmaster or someone of authority. I don’t know,” I continue, “Its dumb.”   
Azura flashes a cheshire cat grin at me. I raise an eyebrow at her in response. “You like him? Don’t ya?”   
A bright red blush spreads across my face. I hadn’t necessarily thought through the feelings yet. Everything was happening so quickly. Before I could piece together a proper response, a knock on the door startled everyone.   
Azura whispered, “What if that is him right now?”   
Melanie stood up off my bed and waved off Azura’s comment. “It’s probably one of our neighbors needing something.”   
She opened the door, and Azura fell off her bed trying not to laugh. I looked towards the door and it was none other than Headmaster Ozpin himself. If I didn’t know Azura’s semblance already, I would’ve thought it was being either able to see the future, irony, or straight up bad luck. He had seriously come all the way to the dorms to return the sketchbook.   
“Good afternoon Team MAC(y/n) I just wanted to check in and see how everyone is moving in and getting ready for the new semester.”   
Melanie glanced back at me and smiled, “We’re doing just fine headmaster. It’s our second year, so we got the moving in bit locked down. We were just doing some team bonding. Talking about our weapons, crushes, you know girl stuff.”   
Oz laughed at her remark and said, “That is always good to hear. I’ll let you all get back to that. But before I go, I needed to return this,” he held up my worn-out sketchbook that I already had the urge to throw out a window.   
“Oh of course, (y/n) you must’ve lost your sketchbook. Come here and grab it.”  
I begrudgingly stood up and walked to the door, trying to fiend a neutral expression.   
Oz smiled down and headed me my book. “Mustn’t forget such important things (y/n).” he said with a wink.  
That wink sent me overboard. My face grew hot, so I hurriedly replied, “Thank you so much, I’d probably lose my head if it was attached.” I laughed nervously, internally hating that I had just said that and walked back to my bunk.  
Azura’s face was just as red, but from holding back laughter at my expense. I shot her a look and sat back down.   
“Anyways, have a good rest of the day all of you.” Oz said, still smiling.   
Melanie thanked him and shut the door.  
Azura busted out laughing, “Oh mah gods I was right and then you were so embarrassed!” she continued, cackling.   
Cyane sighed, “Let’s go get some dinner, and talk about how (y/n) can improve her interactions.”   
“You mean teach her how to flirt?” Melanie asked. “Yep. Let’s go” Cyane said, gathering us all up.


	4. Sweet Dreams and Caring Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this shenanigans. I will be trying to post to new parts to give you guys something to read while social distancing and staying home, (even though us introverts invented social distancing lol)

We all got around and headed to the dining hall. My head was still swimming with thoughts. Did I really like him? Did I like the attention he gave me? The compliments? It was all so weird and so new to me. Oz was so Oz. He was headmaster he should've felt overwhelming, powerful, someone to fear. But he felt welcoming, caring. But am I taking his advances to far? He's probably just a kind person. Why me?

"Y/n?" Melanie snapped me out of it. "You need to quit falling into those thought spirals. You got us to help you work through whatever is tangling you up." She said with a reassuring smile. "Thank you guys. I'm just hung up on this crush stuff, I guess." I rambled on for a bit as we went through the cafeteria line. We all sat down at a table. "I do admit it is a little weird that he is the headmaster" Cyane said. "They're legal, y/n is legal age and he is a pretty young guy all things considered." Azura winked. I rolled my eyes. "Feelings are weird. And dumb. I'm probably just overthinking his kindness." I said. "Dude, he's a nice person, but there was something about how he changed when he brought you up." Melanie said. "Yeah he did have a whole different tone and attitude about him." Cyane added. "Attitude? Like he annoyed by me being a klutz?" I groaned and looked down. "You were there! He got all happy and stuff. Probably a little disappointed because you guys weren't alone and cause you were being all weird and shy while he was there" Azura added.

We finished up dinner and made the trek back to dorm. I looked around and saw how tired everyone looked. Move-in day was always exciting and packed full of things to do, but by the end everyone was dead tired. I wonder if Oz was as tired as we are. I wonder where his room is, attached to his office maybe. With a big comfy bed. We finally got back to the room. We changed into our pjs and got into our separate beds. I stared up at the ceiling, I wonder what Oz is thinking about. And that was my last thought before I dozed off.

A large ballroom fills my field of vision. I looked down to see I'm wearing a beautiful long, flowing ballgown of emerald green. I look back up to see Oz holding a hand towards me "Do you believe in fate?" as I open my mouth to reply a loud trumpet blares.

I sit straight up and grab my chest, trying to catch my breath. Blinking my eyes and start to realize, someone is playing the military trumpet "reveille" in the hallway. "Melanie..." Azura whines, "Go tell them to stop." Melanie groaned and stretched. She opened the door and poked her head out into the hall. "Good morning! I hope everyone is ready for a bright and productive day!" "Thank you Professor Port." Melanie replied and then shut the door. "Yep guys it was just Port, I hope that is just a today thing, and not an all school year thing. But it is time to get up and around." Melanie said. "Maybe y/n should tell her new headmaster boyfriend to not let Port wake us up with trumpets!" Azura said. I chucked a pillow at her and laughed, "Man if Port does that every day, I might have to."

I got out of bed and got changed into my school uniform. "I'm going to brew some coffee; I'm guessing four to-go cups?" Cyane chimed in. "I'll go help you." I replied, following her out towards the kitchen. "Second year, already. Feels like only yesterday we were getting catapulted into a forest." Cyane lamented as we walked. We entered the kitchen and I started getting the coffee pot and other supplies around. I added, "Those poor first years don't know what's coming today- and they had to sleep on the floor last night!" We laughed thinking over the previous year, until Cyane's face fell into a sad smile, "I'm glad our team is finally getting along. We were all pretty separated last year, and I know I'm partially to blame." As the hot coffee began brewing, I patted her shoulder, "Hey, it's my fault too. I was too shy and anxious to even try to speak up." She gave me a smile as she began pouring the steaming coffee into the four Styrofoam cups, "I think we're going to have a good year. All these changes and it's only our first day." "Definitely. Do you know how they like their coffee, or should we just bring back some sugar and creamer for them to barista it themselves?" I asked. "Yeah, just to be on the safe side." Cyane replied. We joked and laughed as we carried the coffee and supplies back to the room.

"Hot coffee, come and barista it yourselves!" Cyane announced as we walked in. Melanie was doing sit-ups while Azura was groggily sitting in bed staring at her Scroll. "Here," I handed Azura her cup, "looks like you need this the most out of all of us." She grumbled tiredly and dumped four packets of sugar into it. Melanie took a sip at her coffee and looked around at us, "Well, who is ready for our second first day?" I sipped my own coffee and started packing my bag. Textbooks, notebooks, and sketchbook. However, putting the sketchbook in I noticed the edge of a green paper sticking out of the pages. I carefully tugged at it. In curvy handwriting, it read "Meet me for lunch tomorrow? – Oz" I blushed and shoved it in my bag. How did I not notice this yesterday? I guess that makes "tomorrow", today. Latching my bag shut, I wondered what he might be doing right now. Sitting in front of his large office window, drinking coffee... No, hot chocolate while watching the morning sun. My chest felt light and happy thinking about him.


End file.
